Ache
by M0ka Aka5hiya
Summary: Warning: male!Kurumu Takes place before the first day of Yokai Academy and after school is over. Also male!Kurumu everyone. Oneshot.


I want to work at getting close with the characters cause lately I don't have a good grasp on that. It just doesn't come as easy to me.

**This fanfic is gender bended **by the way, so don't be surprise to see a male!Kurumu. By the way, should his age be 17? Tsukune was 15 or 16 when he first went to Yokai. I don't remember.

Also, I want to say "thank you" to _GoToGirl101_ because your story **What's meant to happen, will** has inspired me in a way.

And last but not least, thank you reader for picking this. I appreciate it very much. I'm sorry that it's short though. Forgive me, it's been forever since I written anything or actually updated any of my stories.

UPDATE: Yeah you were right about that. This story did need more than it did. So I'm updating it. I'm not adding anymore chapters since I did say it will be a one-shot. **To:** User 627

* * *

Winning a girl's affections is one of Kumaru's specialties.

He is an incubus after all, a creature of love. He lusts, he seduces, and fucks any girl he wants.

But sometimes there are days when Kumaru is tired of the same old thing. He wants excitement, he wants something to fight for. He wants to succeed something through hard work and dedication. Though he thought to himself, has ever done such a thing?

But was is there for him to fight for? What was that thing called that his father has been telling him nonstop?

"I believe it was called a Destined One. Am I right?" Kumaru said, leaning against his hair with his hand scratching his hair. His father looked at him with arms crossed.

"Oh so finally after all these years you want to know about it. Are you sure? You know you don't have to do that." His father replied, then drinking his sake.

"Dad, I'm serious. I know that there has been a decrease of people in our population. The least that I could do is to help." Kumaru said, annoyed that his father doesn't have any faith in him.

"Finding your Destine One isn't easy. Many succubus and incubus have yet to find theirs."

"Is that why our population have been decreasing so fast?" Kumaru asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Look Kumaru if you are so eager to help our race then you would have to tempt as many girls as possible and be able to choose that one girl who gets your heart aching." His father answered.

"Aching? Why's that?" Kumaru asked.

"Love and lust are two different things. It's common to confuse love with lust. Just because you find a girl hot doesn't mean its love."

"Uh… I think don't understand why my heart would have to ache. Sounds pretty awful to me."

"That's fine. You'll be able to understand it soon once you attend Yokai Academy."

…

It's his first day at Yokai and Kumaru has yet met a girl that made his heart ache. He tempted a few but he's starting to think that finding his Destined One is hopeless.

"Destined One, huh? I'm starting to think that she's been hit by a bus or something. I've been living for 17 years. What are the odds that I'm going to meet her here?" Kumaru quietly asked himself.

"Whatever besides that I've got another problem. It's that damn what's-his-face." Kumaru slammed his fist against the walls of his room.

"Akashiya wasn't it? Apparently his overly good looks are messing up with my goal. How can I ever find my Destined One when he's around?" Kumaru removed his hand from the wall and settled down on his bed.

"And that girl he hangs around with, Tsuki Aono. What does he even see in her? I mean she looks so plain. So average."

Kumaru stood up and walked up to his mirror. "I can't let him get to me. I just have to keep trying and not lose hope."

The next day soon came and Kumaru managed to add more girls to his harem. He was just about to add another when…

"Morning Tsuki!" greeted Makoto as he made his ways towards Tsuki. A few girls from Kumaru's harem looked at Makoto and watched him with obvious interest.

Kumaru grew jealous. He tried to gain back their attention but they were busy being jealous over the girl that Makoto was with. Kumaru huffed and placed a spell on them once more. He took his girls and walked far away from Makoto, putting distance between them.

_'I can't believe it. This is getting way out of hand. How am I going to charm every girl if I can't get them?' _Kumaru thought. He dismissed his girls and took his seat in his first class of the day.

When Tsuki walked in with Makoto by her side, Kumaru glanced at her then looked away as she and Makoto settled into their seats.

As Kumaru listened in on their conservation he began to think up a plan the involved Tsuki. _'If I could charm Tsuki and take her away from Makoto then I'll be able to get back at Makoto for getting in my way.'_

He smiled at his plan and looked at Tsuki. _'Yeah, she's still average as ever.'_

…

(I'll add more soon…)


End file.
